


November 6, 2038. 8:28 PM

by ianrose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I’ll reformat this when I’m on my computer lmao, hhh I haven’t posted anything in forever lmao, i just wanted more gavin n for Hank do actually do some sleuthing honestly, shit I forgot that chris was in this scene lmao whoops, there’s not much plot i’m just figuring out how to write dumb androids, this is just a rewrite for that one eden club scene in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianrose/pseuds/ianrose
Summary: Connor found himself studiying his surroundings, as usual.—or, a small Eden Club rewrite with Connor already feeling the early hints of deviancy.





	November 6, 2038. 8:28 PM

The Eden Club was rather unoccupied for the late November night. The Detroit location of the popular android pleasure chain had been witness to a homicide, the main suspect a deviant android. With being assigned to every deviancy case in the DPD’s area, the RK800 Connor and Lieutenant Hank Anderson found themselves standing in the middle of the deserted club in the late hours of the night.

Connor found himself studying his surroundings, as usual. Officer Ben Collins was giving a quick briefing, one that he was offhandedly listening to as he took in the lights, the glittery skin of the androids on display. He looked over one and particular, a scantily clad Traci model twisting around a pole. The nudity had no effect on him, but something about the place left some sort of discomfort in his abdomen, as if a component was out of place. A quick scan told him nothing, Connor did not have any component out of place. He did his best to ignore the odd feeling as he directed his attention back to his partner.

Hank, unlike his inquisitive android partner, kept his gaze solely on Collins. Connor could sense discomfort in the lieutenant, noting how his hand constantly came up to rub the back of his neck. Connor couldn’t place if Hank’s actions were results of his current alcohol-affected state or the environment they were in. Either answer was likely, he supposed.

“Gavin’s in there,” Collins said tiredly, gesturing his clipboard to the room behind him. Connor noted the rather heavy man had an amused glint in his eyes as he said, “Good luck, Hank.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Hank huffed. Collins gave a wave of his clipboard and turned back to the Eden Club’s owner, Floyd Mills. Connor moved to the door of the room that housed the homicide. As soon as the door slid open, he caught sight of the aforementioned Gavin Reed. The detective was leaning over a deactivated WR400 Traci on the ground, eyes studying the blue blood that had leaked from her nose. Reed stood as he heard the door open, a smirk on his face as new occupants came into the room.

“Oh, look. Anderson and his plastic pet are here! Way to spice up a case.” Reed laughed, crossing his arms. Connor observed the jacket Reed always sported and found himself wondering if the detective wore it to sleep. It was likely, as Reed hadn’t changed his clothes since Connor’s arrival. The smell of days old cigarette smoke clung to Reed’s body and dark bags had made a permanent mark under his eyes. Connor studied the man for other signs of sleep deprivation.

“Can’t you be professional for once in your goddamn life?” Hank muttered, already past Reed to study the human victim on the circular bed. Connor didn’t move, he was far more interested in watching Reed and Hank. Both men were animated and alive in their exchange, unlike the two other people in the room. 

“You’re one to talk.” Reed tsked. He shuffled to the left side of the room, looking over the victim’s belongings. Connor flicked his eyes to the bed to give him a scan; Michael Graham was his name. The handprints on his neck and the condition the man’s heart was in already singled out the cause of death: asphyxiation.

“Looks like rough play.” Hank commented, ignoring Reed’s taunt. Connor looked back to the WR400 on the floor as the detective spoke.

“Then how’d the android end up over there on the floor?”

Connor considered this, replaying probable events over in his mind. He strode over to where the android lay sprawled on the floor. The frozen expression on her face was fear, she was terrified before being deactivated. Her open eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Connor felt the discomfort in his chest this time, but he pushed it back to continue what he was made to do. He kneeled down and swiped his fingers in the blue blood on her face.

“Oh, Connor, don’t fucking-“

Connor turned his head to Hank, who cut off with a groan as he noticed Connor’s blue-coated fingers pressed to his tongue. He heard Gavin made a disgusted noise behind him as the components of the Thirium flashed over his visual display.

“What the fuck, man-“

“Apologies.” Connor turned back to the WR400, curious fingers pressing to her temple for an analysis. “I must collect evidence.”

“Jesus, plastic, I thought you were made to fit in.” Reed muttered, but Connor paid no mind. He combed through the Traci’s systems, finding every damage and error he could. Several biocomponents in her stomach were out of place and severe trauma had been administered to the cranial region. Connor slowly came to a conclusion, though an unsupported one.

“Michael Graham most likely attacked this android.” Connor manually shut the Traci’s eyelids, he didn’t want to see the empty brown glaze anymore. He stood and faced the other two.

“Then how’s he dead?” Hank pointed to Graham.

“It had an accomplice.” Reed offered. Connor nodded.

“Most likely. It wouldn’t be uncommon for a patron of the Eden Club to rent more than one android at a time.”

“So big boy here beat one up and the other android killed him for it.” Hank mused. “Typical revenge case.”

“They don’t feel shit like that.” Reed crossed his arms again. “The fuck’s in your head tonight, Anderson?”

Connor noted the way that Hank looked at him, the lieutenant seemingly at a loss for what to say. He saw the discomfort again in the way Hank’s hand met his neck to scratch. Reed just looked between them and laughed, grabbing Connor’s attention once more.

“You’re warming up to the prick, aren’t you?” Reed asked. Hank threw up a middle finger in the detective’s direction, which solicited another guffaw from Reed.

“Whatever. Case is pretty much shut so I’m going to go ahead and leave.” Reed started towards the door but quickly stopped as he caught Connor’s gaze.

“The fuck are you looking at?” Reed asked, voice low and dangerous. Connor knew very well that his bark was bigger than his bite and wasn’t phased in the slightest, though he wasn’t sure why a mixed hatred burned through Reed’s gray eyes every time he caught sight of him. The man’s current poor health probably contributed to his hate of Connor, but Hank had said previously that he had a reason to hate androids and it was probable that Gavin Reed had his reasons as well.

“Please get a good night’s rest, Detective.” Connor simply said. The anger in Reed’s eyes was wiped with a blink, expression replaced with pure confusion.

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” Reed got out before he shoved himself out the door.

“Dumb twink.” Connor heard Hank mutter from behind him. He turned to face the man, who was rubbing a hand over his face. Connor continued what he was going to say before Reed left.

“The deviant is most likely still in the building. It couldn’t exactly go out dressed like that.”

Hank nodded, facing his partner fully. “And Ortiz’s android didn’t leave the house because he didn’t know how to have free will.

“That may apply to this situation as well.”

Hank looked down at the WR400, a visible frown on his face. Connor traced his gaze to her face, then snapped back to attempt to analyze the reason of Hank’s expression. Before he could properly consider the reasons, Hank cleared his throat.

“C’mon, Con. Let’s go find this deviant so I can go the fuck to bed.”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I appreciate it!
> 
> I’ve been considering starting a D:BH series but I need to warm up to the characters first. It’s really weird writing androids instead of humans tbh but it’s a nice challenge!! 
> 
> have a nice day/night ily <3


End file.
